Maria Bella Jamison
' Mariabella Jamison', otherwise known as Nana, is one of the main antagonists in the 2015 horror/comedy film The Visit, which was written by M. Night Shyamalan. Biography After Becca and Tyler's mother sent them to live with their grandparents for a week, they were advised by their grandparents to never go into the basement because there was mold in there, and that their bedtime was 9:30 PM. One night, Rebecca discovered that Nana was projectile vomiting. When she confronted her grandfather about his wife's condition, he dismissed it as stomach flu and warned her to not leave her room after 9:30. Throughout the week, Nana and Pop Pop act even more strange. For example, Nana began to shake violently and screaming when Becca asked her about what happened on the day her mother left, and they were shown as being very hostile to a woman they had been counseling, Stacy. They led Stacy away to an unknown place, and she was never seen again (though it's later revealed that they murdered her, and that they left her body to hang from a tree). Tyler and Becca decide to use a second camera so that they could record any unusual happenings downstairs, and Nana finds the camera, and she tries to break into the kids' room, knife in hand. Nana also scratches the walls naked during the night because of her sundowning. After they had recorded the footage, they contacted their mother, Loretta, and she reveals that they weren't their real grandparents. The two siblings try to escape, but the impostors force them to play Yahtzee. Becca excuses herself from the table, and she goes into the basement. After rummaging through a box in the basement, she finds the corpses of the real Fredrick Spencer and Mariabella Jamison dressed in their mental hospital uniforms, thus implying that the impostors were escaped mental patients. Pop Pop discovers Rebecca in the basement, and he locks her in a room with Nana. He then started to psychologically torment her younger brother by smearing his face with his poopy diaper. Becca continues to stab Nana to death with a glass shart from a broken mirror, and she runs into the kitchen and tackles Pop Pop. When John was starting to get the upper hand, Tyler attacks him and knocks him to the floor. He then proceeded to repeatedly slam the refrigerator door viciously onto his head, thus killing him. The film then ends with Loretta reuniting with her children. Relationships Family * Frederick Spencer Jamison † - Husband Enemies * Becca Jamison - Prisoner turned Killer * Tyler Jamison - Prisoner * Loretta Jamison * Stacey † - Victim Trivia * Fredrick Spencer Jamison is portrayed by Peter McRobbie, while Mariabella Jamison is portrayed by Deanna Dunagan. * According to some of the dialogue, Nana and Pop Pop murdered their actual children, put them in a suitcase, and drowned them in a lake. Their envy for what Tyler and Becca's actual grandparents had was part of their motivation, aside from being crazy. References # M. Night Shyamalan Hard At Work On New Supernatural Thriller # M. Night Shyamalan is Now Filming Microbudget Horror 'Sundowning' # M. Night Shyamalan's Low Budget 'Sundowning' Plot & Cast Revealed # M. Night Shyamalan’s THE VISIT Trailer Attached To UNFRIENDED; First Poster In Theaters # How Aussie kids Olivia DeJonge and Ed Oxenbould survived the scares of M. Night Shyamalan’s The Visit # Interview M. Night Shyamalan On ‘The Visit,’ His First True Horror Film! # M. Night Shyamalan’s ‘The Visit’ Has “Disturbing Thematic Material” # Review: M. Night Shyamalan's 'The Visit' Is A Glorious Return To Form # Review: ‘The Visit’ Is ‘Hansel and Gretel’ With Less Candy and More Camcorders Category:The Visit (film) Characters Category:Grey Hair Category:Hazel Eyes Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters Killed by Becca Jamison